<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what is love/爱为何义 by CoffeeCloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389461">what is love/爱为何义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud'>CoffeeCloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, M/M, Translation, pre-canon headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCloud/pseuds/CoffeeCloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凪砂从字典上扯下那一页。“爱，”它这样写道。如果他将这一页放在心口，或许他最终能明白爱为何义。或许到那时，就像其他人，就像他的父亲，他最终也能去爱。<br/>或者：凪砂偷走书页，想了解爱的意义。而日和不仅给了他所有的一切，还给了他一个生日。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what is love/爱为何义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520584">what is love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshooter/pseuds/sunshooter">sunshooter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>爱</em>
  <br/>
  <em>/ài/</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>名词</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1. 一种强烈而深切的情感</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2. 指代人们爱的人或事物</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>动词</em>
  <br/>
  <em>1. （对某人）感受到具有浪漫含义的，或带有性意味的吸引力</em>
</p>
<p><br/>凪砂的指尖拂过那些字。他试图理解它们。若触碰足够长久，或许他就能明白它的意义。但即使他无数次地读出（或轻声细语，或静静默读，或大声说出）这些字，即使他的手指（或是掌心，或是脸颊，或是胸膛）如此用力地按着这一页，他仍旧无法明白。<br/>什么是爱？它是一种感觉吗？它是一个人吗？还是以上一切的集合？它的运转机制是什么，存在理由是什么？凪砂很聪明。凪砂很有天分。凪砂出类拔萃，万里挑一。但这世上仍有许多他不能理解的东西。我们为何会呼吸？是为了活着吗？我们为何活着？这世上有如此多他不明白的问题。<br/> <br/>在凪砂被从他教父的房间带出之前（救出之前，别人这么说），他将一件东西带在身上。那张纸被他偷偷地从字典上撕下来，他做得十分隐秘，就像他本身也是一个秘密。“爱，”它这样写道。如果他将这一页放在心口，或许他最终能明白爱为何义。或许到那时，就像其他人，就像他的父亲，他最终也能去爱。</p>
<p>第一次踏入这间庄园时，凪砂的双手一片冰凉。一切都发生于瞬息之间。上一秒，他还藏在教父的房间里，等待一场紧张而静默的打扮梳妆。下一秒他就被带来了这里，一所陌生的，和他的旧屋一样巨大的房子。<br/>“你自由了。”一个男人对他说，“在帮你找到一个新家庭之前，这儿就是你的新家了。”<br/>家？家庭？在此事上他从未拥有过，又如何谈得上需要一个“新的”呢？凪砂仅仅点了点头。<br/>突然，一个和他差不多大的男孩向他跑来。他问：“你是谁？我是巴日和，独一无二的巴日和~！”<br/>“凪砂。”他说，声音平静，毫无波澜。<br/>“你真美丽！我可以留着你吗？”<br/>这话凪砂已经听过千百遍了。美丽。有天分。无人能及的完美。这赞美既不能击破他的防备，也不能令他感到羞涩，或感到放松。实际上，他什么感觉都没有。<br/>他身边的男人咳嗽了一下，训斥那个男孩——日和：“我之前都跟你说过什么？”<br/>“哦。”日和笑起来，好似想起了一个古老的笑话，“好啦，好啦！人不能被留着！”然后，他又看向凪砂，问道：“那你能做我的朋友吗？”<br/>这个问题却是凪砂从未听过的。他很美丽。有天分。完美得无人能及。他一直被视为一个玩偶，一件珠宝去称赞，去疼爱。但是被视为一个朋友？这是什么意思？他马上想到口袋里那张被撕下的纸页，在对爱的解释下面，写着细小而工整的字：“近义词：友情”。他的双手感到暖意，一种断续的悸动跳跃在他胸膛里；他回答：好。</p>
<p>在这儿的第一年，他们没有庆祝凪砂的生日。<br/>第二年日和提出问题。“我们怎么会从没庆祝过你的生日，凪砂君？”<br/>凪砂将正在看的书翻过一页：“……唔。”<br/>“嗨，嗨，凪砂君，听我说！有这么多人以与我为伴为荣，但我却在这儿陪着你。你看，你应该感到感激。不用谢！”<br/>“我并没有要求你——”<br/>“嘘，凪砂君。别这么任性。别改变话题。”<br/>这几个月来，他已经明白了如果日和想要什么，你最好还是主动屈服。这并没有很糟糕——这从来都不糟糕。日和可能既自私，又自负，就像一个真正的蓝血贵族，但是一旦他决定了他喜欢你，就永不会做什么会真正伤害你的事。事实上，凪砂想，日和太过于在意别人了，太过于在意……他。所以凪砂冷淡地回答：“……我不知道我的生日是什么时候。我忘了。这没什么重要的。”<br/>“什么？”日和夸张地喊，“你说什么？”他脸色苍白，仿佛下一秒就要晕过去。然后他跑走了。<br/>凪砂没去多想这件事。日和就是喜欢时不时这样，把自己弄得像个滑稽的卡通人物。那一天很快被他抛在脑后，直到十月即将结束时，凪砂打开房门，发现自己进入了一个充满了纸花、气球和各色礼物的房间。房间里还挂着一条巨大的横幅（凪砂君生日快乐！），日和手中拿着一个蛋糕。“快吹蜡烛！噢，噢，不过你得先许愿，好吗？”<br/>这实在太奇怪了，凪砂试图弄明白发生了什么。“……这些是什么？”<br/>“你的生日派对！快，快许愿！”<br/>“但我没有愿望。”<br/>“那就想一个愿望！快点儿，凪砂君，蜡烛都快要融化了！”<br/>“我……”凪砂努力思考起来。对这个世界，他仍旧所知甚少。爱的含义仍旧藏在他床头柜的第二个抽屉里，仍旧是一个他不能理解的谜题。如果文字真能让人们明白一种感情，如果吹蜡烛真能令愿望成真，那该多好。但日和在微笑，于是凪砂闭上眼睛，吹灭了蜡烛。<br/>“你许了什么愿？”日和问。<br/>“没什么。”凪砂转开脸。烛光中日和明亮的笑容仍旧在他的脑海里闪闪发亮。“但为什么今天是我的生日？”<br/>“这是你到我们家来的那一天！”日和将蛋糕放在桌面上，并拿出了一顶生日帽，将它戴在凪砂头上。“你还记得吗？我把所有重要的东西都记在了我的日记里。”<br/>“但我为什么要庆祝生日？”凪砂任由日和推着他在屋子里转悠，打开一件又一件礼物，吃生日蛋糕，甚至戳破那些气球。<br/>“因为它非常重要！”<br/>“但是为什么？”<br/>“生日是你出生的日子。或者，像今天这样，是你来到这儿的日子。”<br/>“但它为什么很重要？”<br/>“凪砂君，我的确很喜欢教你点东西，但你时不时问些这么难的问题，把我都搞糊涂了。唔……我们庆祝你的生日，是因为我们很高兴你出生在世界上。我很高兴你来到了我们家，很高兴遇到了你，凪砂君。这个回答够了吗？”<br/>凪砂吃了一口蛋糕，日和挑的蛋糕太甜了，不然为何他的喉头仿佛被什么哽住了：“……够了，这很足够了。”</p>
<p>在那个夜晚，日和和凪砂来到阳台上，将一台崭新的望远镜组建好，立在面前。几乎所有组装工作都是凪砂做的，因为日和一直在不停地说他为凪砂选了一件多么完美的生日礼物。<br/>“凪砂君，只读书是不够的，你需要真正地去体验它们！培养一些爱好吧！”日和滔滔不绝地说，变换着姿势挥舞双手。他此时很兴奋，凪砂对此再了解不过了。<br/>“我会考虑的。”凪砂转动望远镜的旋钮，试图使焦点更清晰，边缘更锐利。<br/>“那太好了。今天的月亮不是很亮，所以我们可以好好地看星星！”<br/>“但我们为什么要看星星？为什么是看这些星星？”凪砂问，夜色掩盖了他的面容。在后来的日子里，这逐渐成为他们的其中一个爱好，凪砂常问问题，日和会为他解答。凪砂知道很多事，但有时，他会觉得日和总是比他知道更多。<br/>凪砂知道恒星是由引力凝聚在一起的一颗球型发光等离子体，他知道夜晚天空中那众多的恒定的小光点都是恒星，它们的光芒在跨越了极度遥远的距离后，为地球上的人类所见。他知道一颗恒星的光要经过上百万年才能到达地球，所以现在他们眼中的那些闪烁星光可能来自一百年前，而且——<br/>“凪砂君，”日和呼唤他，将他猛地拽出思绪，“我们观察星星，是因为它们能告诉我们有关天空的知识！”<br/>“天空？”这个词听起来有点奇怪。凪砂从来没有这样想过，但日和说出它的那种方式，那无畏而迷人的语气，令它听起来很真实。<br/>“比如说为什么天空会是这样，看起来一片黑暗，但其中仍深藏着一些极具生命力的东西。而当正确的时候到来，那些星星会为我们而闪烁！它们就像你一样，凪砂君，就像我们在那黑暗的房间里找到你的时候！”<br/>日和笑起来，而凪砂觉得他不再需要去看星星了——没有什么会比这笑容更加明亮。<br/>然后，日和又说：“天哪，凪砂君，你离开了我可怎么办？我得教你这么多事，不是吗？”<br/>“是的。”凪砂轻柔地说，“我也觉得。”</p>
<p>凪砂并不知道做一个正常人会是什么感觉。<br/>吃饭，睡觉，打磨并擦亮自己，令自己的每一寸——每一个角落，每一丝缝隙——都光亮如同闪电，尖锐而致命，以至于无人敢靠近。但当他机械性地闭上眼睛时，他会想——睡眠是程序命令，而非生理需求——凪砂会想：他不知道做一个人会是什么感受。他的需求很少。但只要日和还能那样子叫他的名字，只要他向凪砂的房间冲来时还敲出脚步声，若那片他们第一次注视的缀满繁星的天空亘久不变，若他仍能在阳光照进房间时醒来，发现日和紧握着自己的手。<br/>凪砂并不知道做一个正常人会是什么感觉，他可能永远也无法知道了。他在很久以前偷走的那些字句可能只是一个永不会成真的幽灵。但他想，如果除了那些字句，他还能再把什么放在心口，陪他度过余生的话——那将会是所有这些时刻。</p>
<p>后来，他们分开了，因为这世界上没有什么是永恒的。<br/>但这一次，再没有被偷走的书页，再没有渴求着答案的问题。这一次只留下一个承诺，他们拉钩许诺，手指交叉如同命运的红线：终有一天，我们会再次相见。</p>
<p>（而他们做到了。是的，他们做到了。他们在夜色中歌唱起舞，像从前那样开怀大笑。凪砂并不善记，但他永不忘记这个。他明白了爱是多么地暧昧不清，多么地晦涩难明，但它同时也是如此地宏大而包容。或许爱可以是许许多多、不一而足的东西。）</p>
<p>今年，凪砂推开考古部活动室的门，玫瑰花和纸焰火像一阵雨般兜头铺下。日和、纯与茨对他说：生日快乐！<br/>“我都告诉你了应该用纸花！这是个传统，你不了解，因为你是外人。纸花的色彩更丰富一点。我真同情那些玫瑰，被迫遭了你的毒手，就因为你不肯听我的！”日和忿忿地对茨抱怨道。<br/>“噢~传统古旧又无聊，你不觉得吗？”茨笑着呛回去。旁边的纯看起来想要及时阻止他们，以防这升级为一场大战，但同时又想要离开这两人五米以上。看上去他几乎就要开始吐槽了。<br/>“……这些是什么？”凪砂从头发上摘下来一片碎彩纸。<br/>“你的生日派对！”日和笑着说，“许愿吧，凪砂君！”</p>
<p>曾经，凪砂想要离开这个世界。他根本不知道成为人类的意义，那为何还要活下去？但就算此刻他仍没有全然明白，他知道终有一天他会明白。因此，在那一天到来之前，在他终于理解为何为人，为何而活，为何去爱之前——他许愿以后也会有如曾经、如今日一般快乐的时光。因为他们在他身边——因为日和仍旧如恒星般光辉灿烂——他相信终有一天他们能令他明白爱为何义。<br/>当屋子里只有他们两个独处，就像旧时光重现时，日和问他：“你为自己的诞生开心吗，凪砂君？<br/>凪砂望进日和的眼睛，在里面看到爱的剪影：一个名词，一个动词，一种感受，一个人。他最终回答了这个问题：“是的，日和君。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>